


His

by m4delin



Series: Tumblr one-shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Evil!Patton, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, but patton kisses logan, human(?) AU, supernatrual powers, wouldn't call it a relationshi tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: One by one they go missing. Some taken, some stumbling upon the place and getting trapped. Either way, they belong tohimnow.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. There's no reason for this, I got an image of Logan and then wrote this.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a very bright mind, but when he ends up in a less than suitable situation, he needs to figure out a way out fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started as a one-shot, I got more ideas for the other sides and now I'm writing on this on and off.

He was a brilliant man, everyone knew that. Quick thinking, eye for details, sharp tongue, so much knowledge at his fingertips. And yet he couldn't understand where he was, ropes digging into the skin of his wrists and ankles, his glasses missing and rendering his surroundings into a blur.

But Logan knew it was night outside, as moonlight helped to shine up some outlines.

Everything felt sluggish. The chair he was sitting was uncomfortable and held no real support to his body. He was unsure why he hadn't fallen over yet. But it still begged the questions:

Where was he? What happened?

Obviously he was being held against his will, but by who? And how had they done it? Was it someone he had angered at some point? Or maybe thrown into jail due to him being unable to miss a clue? There were too many who fit into that category.

Logan let out a soft groan and tried to shake his head but bit the inside of his cheek as pain exploded from his neck.

Alright, not doing that again.

He needed to focus on his breathing. Nothing good would come from panicking, and he couldn’t really see anything either. So he closed his eyes and listened.

There was water dropping somewhere and some kind of insect making noise in the room. He was sure it would drive him crazy if he let it. Instead, he focused on the water and began counting.

The number was in the thousand when a new sound reached his ears. Footsteps.

Immediately opening his eyes, he turned his head towards the sound. He thought he was looking towards a door, but the moonlight didn't really reach it and was thus no help.

It didn't matter much though as something blurry appeared in the space.

A doorway then.

"Logan!" A very familiar voice called out and the blurry person hurried to him.

"Patton?" Logan mumbled with confusion and relaxed when he felt a soft hand caress his cheek. Squinting, he tried to see Patton’s face. He couldn't see the mouth and the nose was a lost cause and the only reason he could see where the eyes would be were thanks to the shadows from the moonlight.

Patton giggled. "Hold on, I have your glasses here." The soft click of glasses being unfolded was heard and soon the world sharpened.

Logan blinked at the sudden sense of being able to see and smiled a small smile to Patton, oh wonderful Patton. He looked happy and relieved, his soft blue eyes searching Logan's for something.

It was as if Logan wasn't bound to a chair and as if he hadn't been kidnapped.

Clearing his throat, Logan wiggled in his seat. "I appreciate seeing you Patton, but I need your help to get the rope loose since it's too tight for me to be able to work them myself. And we need to get out of here as quick as possible, before my kidnapper gets back," he said and let his eyes quickly search the room.

One window with its shutters down but not closed, a wardrobe and a bed with only a bare mattress. There was no door in the doorframe and there was a table right beside him. With a tray of equipment on it.

He swallowed thickly as he spied a sewing needle and some kind of thread amongst the things.

A giggle made him look away from the table and to his friend.

"Oh Logan. You stupid genius," Patton said with a soft smile and straddled Logan's lap as he carded his fingers through Logan's hair.

There was a glint in Patton's eyes, something that made fear well up inside of Logan.

"Patton?"

The hand running through his hair slid down to his cheek and Patton rubbed it with his thumb comfortingly.

"Sssh, everything will be okay, Logan. I promise. Now, behave and everything will look good. I don't want you to get more hurt than necessary."

With that Patton reached over to the tray and pulled it close, lighting a candle with one hand.

Logan's mouth felt like a desert and he tried to find his voice as he watched Patton sterilize the needle with the fire and grabbing a piece of paper from the paper roll on the tray.

"Patton, what's going on?" He tried to ask. Logan wasn't sure if it sounded more like a squeak or not, but it didn't matter as Patton only smiled at him.

"Sssh, I promise. Everything will be alright," Patton whispered as he tilted Logan's chin up.

Logan opened his mouth, to beg, to scream, to do  _ anything _ , but a soft hum stopped him in his tracks.

His captor was singing. Lips forming comforting words and despite himself, Logan found himself transfixed. He didn't notice as Patton closed his mouth and grabbing the edge of it, pressing his lips together.

But he noticed the stinging pain as the needle digged into his flesh and went through his bottom lip.

Logan flinched and let out a strangled cry, the pain bursting at his lip as he tugged against the thread.

He let out a whimper when a hand carefully brought his head back into position and a sigh of disappointment was heard through the pain.

"That will become an ugly scar. Please stay still, I still need you," Patton said with a shake of his head.

Logan winced when Patton carefully dabbed the paper around the wound he just made, but stilled at the disappointed clicking of a tongue.

The singing was resumed as Patton sterilized the needle again. And when a new pain at the needle penetrating his upper lip, Logan stayed still.

Through the upper, the lower, back up again. Tightening of the thread, making it hard to part the lips from each other.

The pain dulled after the second time the needle went through the lower lip.

Logan felt sluggish and Patton's voice sounded so nice. So alluring.

Safe.

"Aaaand done! Well done, Logan, you did a really good job!" Patton said proudly and Logan looked at him with heavy eyes.

A giggle came out of the man straddling him and Patton leaned forward, pressing a careful kiss to Logan's lips.

Logan knew that, logically, he should've felt sick when he could see the crimson smeared on Patton's lips when he straightened up.

But he only felt fascination. Possessiveness.

"You've done such a good job today, Logan," Patton all but purred.

And when the song started once again, Logan couldn't bring himself to remember why he had struggled at first.

After all, he was all Patton's.


	2. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like Logan to be missing, even if it was a short amount of time. But two weeks? Roman knows that something is up and he _will_ find his friend, even if it costs him his own health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I'm continuing this. It will be very random updates so please don't expect a schedual for this short story.

The sting in his hands reminded Roman that he needed to work in his outbursts, but right now it was not of importance.

"I don't fucking care what the police says! Logan would never disappear like that! Especially for two weeks!" He shouted as he glared at Janus. Janus' lips were in a tight line but it was the only indication that he was feeling something in this situation.

Remus nodded. "Specs isn't the type to just leave his phone either! We need to find him!"

"Sitting in a public space discussing this was a bad idea," Virgil mumbled as he sunk even more into his hoodie.

Patton rubbed Virgil's shoulder and gave the twins a worried look. "Please calm down, we're attracting attention and you know how Virgil feels about it."

Gritting his teeth, Roman forced himself to sit down again, hands clenched and nails digging painfully into his hands. Remus looked conflicted as if trying to decide if he should sit down as well or not.

"There's nothing we can do," Janus said cooly and took a sip of his tea. "The police have clearly stated that there's no indication of foul play. They will still be looking for a missing person, but he's been filed as someone who's run away."

"And why the fuck would he run away?" Remus shouted and made a wide motion with his arms. "Logan has never been one to uproot himself just like that! Not without serious prep!" He then hissed in pain when Janus kicked him in the leg.

"If the police won't search for him, then we need to step up our game even more! Be out more, talking to people who might've seen anything! Find  _ any _ clue to where Logan has disappeared to! Or find his kidnapper!" Roman insisted and almost felt guilty when Virgil whimpered and clasped his hands over his ears.

"We have a life outside the search, Roman. We need to take care of ourselves as well, we're already doing everything we can to find him," Janus said with a glare.

Patton looked worriedly between the twins and Janus. "Guys, please-"

"Fuck you!" Roman and Remus shouted in sync and Roman rapidly stood up, the chair behind him falling down.

"I'm going out to search for him, with or without you! The police can eat ass!" Roman hissed and sharply turned around to walk out of the café.

"And dick too!" Remus said and followed his brother.

They didn't talk for a few minutes as they walked down the street, both fuming in silence. Eventually Roman sighes and runs a hand through his hair. "I might've overreacted a bit."

"Perhaps," Remus hummed before stopping in front of Roman. "Butt!"

Rolling his eyes, Roman pushed past Remus.

Remus simply giggled and fell into step with Roman. "Where do we begin? We, and the stinky pigs, have already searched the closest neighbourhoods without finding a clue.

"Well," Roman said with a frown, "we need to look at every other part of the city then. Nothing looked out of the ordinary in his apartment, beside the unlocked door. No breaking and entering, no signs of a fight. So we need to be out in the streets, looking."

Remus nodded. "Alrighty! Let's do this!"

\---

He was so tired. Between his job and being out late in the evening and night, Roman didn't get a lot of sleep. Patton kept insisting that he should take a break, to take care of himself, but Roman couldn't bring himself to it. Logan has been missing for three weeks now and there were still no clues as to where he could be.

Remus, Roman, Virgil and Patton have had cuddle piles to comfort each other during this trying time, but the last couple of days, he hadn't had the strength to look the others in the eyes. He had been avoiding Janus, and now Patton, because they tried to make him slow down. Virgil and Roman didn't speak after Virgil expressed a worry that Roman and Remus would be taken too. Remus had forgotten to take his medicine and was forced to stay at home to get better.

All in all, Roman knew he was working overtime with this.

The people on the street pushed past him as he walked slowly forward. Not sure where he would go after work, he had ended up in a shopping district. It honestly felt like a mistake to be here, especially on a friday afternoon when everyone was out shopping before the weekend.

"Excuse me," Roman said as he pushed past a couple who had decided to stop in the middle of the street to talk with someone else. Ignoring the annoyed looks that were shot his way, he continued forward.

In the corner of his eye, Roman thought he saw the flicker of a familiar cape and when he turned around to look his heart doubled its speed.

"Logan!"

The man a few meters away didn't react at Roman's shout but Roman had no doubt. The cape, the hair, his profile,  _ his posture _ , was too alike his friend to be anyone else, despite the facemask covering most of his face.

"Hey, wait up!" Roman shouted when he noticed that the man continued to walk with bags in his hands and started to push past people in his hurry, almost forgetting to say sorry when he almost tripped someone.

When he finally reached the man Roman let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his arm. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

The man stopped and gave him a glare. And Roman knew that it was Logan the moment their eyes met. But something was wrong.

"Logan?"

The look in his eyes looked somewhat distant, as if Logan wasn't present behind the eyes. Even the glare didn't have any heat in it.

Logan didn't move a single muscle as they stared at each, simply staring unblinking at Roman.

Hesitantly, Roman let go of Logan's arm and Logan immediately turned around and continued walking. Shaking his head, Roman caught up with him and walked by his side.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

No answer. Not even an acknowledged hum.

"You know, everyone's worried about you. You just disappeared! So out of the blue, are you feeling alright?"

They continued to walk as Roman desperately tried to make Logan talk to him, his heart aching every time when he received no response. Eventually they arrived at an old house on the outskirts of the town, the neighbourhood calm at this time of the day. In all honesty, Roman doubted that the other houses were inhabited.

"Is this where you've been hiding all the time?" He said in all but a whisper. Once again he received no response from Logan, the man simply walking to the front door and pushing it open.

Roman sighed and walked inside as well. They didn't stop until they reached the kitchen.

Sitting down on a counter, Roman watched as Logan started to unpack groceries from the bags.

They stayed in silence for quite some time before Roman dug out his phone to send a message to the others.

The front door opened and closed, making Roman look up from his phone. "Logan, I'm back! Did you find everyt-" Patton appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and his bright smile fell- "hing. Logan, take him."

Roman frowned and stood up, stepping towards his friend. "Patton? What is happening?"

Pain exploded from his temple and when Roman was able to force his eyes open again, he was on the floor with both Logan and Patton over him.

Patton gave him a sweet smile. "I wasn't expecting you to actually find Logan!" He giggled and Roman groaned, darkness edging closer in his vision. "Well, even if I hadn't planned to take you just yet, this will do!"

His head was pounding and he tried to get up, to move, but his body refused to move.

Just before darkness could consume him, Roman heard Patton's excited voice.

"Logan, be a dear and take our Roman to his room! After all, he needs treatment immediately!"

A pair of hands grabbed him and then Roman was gone to the world.


End file.
